kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Roronoa Zoro
Zoro is one of the main characters in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. He also is a main character in One Piece He resides in the world known as Grand Line. Origin: As a child, Zoro trained at a dojo in Shimotsuki Village. Zoro states in the Baratie, that, "Once he decided that he would become an invincible Swordsman, he left his life behind". [6] Even as a child, Zoro was strong enough to defeat most adults, but could not defeat Kuina, the Dojo master's daughter. After their 2000th fight (and Kuina's 2000th victory) Zoro challenged her in private for one more match - with real swords. Although he had improved tremendously since their first match, he still lost and cried with frustration, telling Kuina his dream of being the world's greatest swordsman. Hearing this, Kuina confided in Zoro, telling him that she shared the same dream but knew she could never attain it - her father had told her that girls could never be true sword masters, and that her fighting potential would decrease as her body matured. Zoro, annoyed by her defeatist attitude in spite of repeatedly winning against him, told her that one day he would beat her because she was more skilled, not just because she was a girl. The two made a promise - that either of them must become the world's best swordsman. The next day, Kuina suffered a fatal fall down the stairs of her dojo (to get a sharpening stone for her sword, something she would not have needed if she and Zoro had not fought with real swords), much to Zoro's anger and disappointment. Realizing that she would never have a chance to fulfill her dream, Zoro took it upon himself, asking his sensei, Koshiro, for her sword, Wado Ichimonji, and began working to develop his signature Santoryu, holding his own two swords in each hand, and Kuina's clenched between his teeth. [7] The World's BestEdit Eventually, Zoro learned of Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk, who currently holds the title of the Greatest Swordsman in the world. He set off to sea, searching for him in order to challenge him to a duel. However, he lost his way, and could not find his way back home. In order to survive on his own, he took on bounties to pay for living expenses. He quickly built a famous reputation for himself as a "Pirate Hunter" in East Blue and even in Grand Line as Baroque Works has heard about him, he was even considered as the greatest swordman of East Blue, after which he met the two bounty hunters, Johnny and Yosaku. Because of his reputation as a bounty hunter, Zoro was offered a position as a numbered agent within Baroque Works. He would accept only on the condition that he would lead the organization (which they refused). He then killed Mr. 7, the agent who offered him the position, to defend himself.[8] During his journey, Zoro arrived in Shells Town where Helmeppo, the spoiled son of the corrupted Marine captain Axe-Hand Morgan, released his pet wolf in town. It tried to attack a girl named Rika, but Zoro saved her by killing it. For this, Helmeppo told Zoro to agree to be tied to a pole for a month or he would kill Rika and her mother, to which Zoro accepted. A few days before Zoro was supposed to be freed, Coby and Luffy arrived in town with the intentions of Coby joining the Marines and Luffy inviting Zoro to be his first crewmember. They eventually arrived where Zoro was being held, in time to witness Rika trying to feed him some rice balls, only to be thrown out by Helmeppo. After they left, Luffy asked Zoro to join him but he flatly refused to become a pirate. He asked Luffy to feed him the dirtied rice balls and thank Rika for him, revealing his kindness. Later in town, Rika explained to Luffy and Coby the reason for Zoro's capture, which only reinforces Luffy's decision to have him as his crewman. When Helmeppo states that he would execute Zoro the next day, Luffy angrily punches him for breaking his promise, which send Helmeppo scurrying to his father, seeking revenge. With the promise of giving Zoro his swords back if he'd join Luffy's crew, Luffy went to the Marine Base. Luffy caught Morgan's wrath and forced Helmeppo to show where Zoro's swords were. Meanwhile, Coby explained the situation to Zoro while trying to untie him. Luffy came back just in time to save them from a firing squad. Refusing to die, Zoro accepted Luffy's invitation and revealed his unique fighting style. He also revealed his dream of becoming the best swordsman in the world, which Luffy supports, believing that the Pirate King should have the best in his crew. Luffy fought with Morgan. However, when Helmeppo threatened to kill Coby, Luffy knocked him out while Zoro defeated the captain. The Marines, seeing their tyrant leader finally defeated, rejoiced and allowed Luffy and Zoro to go free. However, since they were pirates, the Marines asked them to leave the island but promised not to report them to headquarters. As they were leaving, Commander Ripper asked about Coby's past. To help Coby hide it, Luffy provoked him into starting a brief fight between them. Zoro stopped the fight before it could get too serious, but it was enough for Coby to muster up the courage to ask Ripper if he could join the Marines, for which Ripper granted permission. Upon leaving, Luffy and Zoro were saluted by Coby and the Marines for their efforts. Luffy and Zoro then sailed onto their next destination. In the series, Zoro is on route to Alabasta with the Straw Hats Pirates when the ship is attacked by a heartless. Zoro wakes up in Traverse Town wounded and attacks Ichigo in confusion and anger. He is knocked out by Leon but wakens when his geass is activated to kill a heartless that was attacking the citizens of Traverse Town. He then agrees to go with Kairi to help bring his world back. In The Leaf Village, Zoro discovers his ability to see invisible heartless or anything invisible. In Central City, Zoro battles Gluttony and wins buts loses to Wrath. He wants to go after Envy when Ichigo loses his arm but is stopped by Alphonse Elric. In Japan (Chain of Memories), Zoro suspects that Light may be hiding something after seeing something invisible following him. In Britannia, Zoro helps Ichigo steal the Lancelot and rescues C.C Zoro goes with others to Twilight Town to find Roxas. Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Shonen Jump Characters